


[podfic] periodic

by reena_jenkins



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: #ITPE 2020, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Family Bonding, Gen, Podfic, Robins Being Robins, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Okay, it's movie time," Dick announced."No," said Jason, who was both concussed and drugged, blearily.Or: the Batsiblings gently bully each other into hanging out together. It's mostly Dick's fault.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[podfic] periodic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelancholyMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelancholyMorningstar/gifts).
  * Inspired by [periodic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183400) by [nex_et_nox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nex_et_nox/pseuds/nex_et_nox). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Family Bonding, Sibling Bonding, Robins Being Robins ****

 **Length:** 00:12:13

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202020/\(DCU\)%20_periodic_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic compiled as a [**podbook/m4b right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(DCU\)%20_periodic_.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
